The Return of the Angel
by le Phantom
Summary: After on year Christine looks back on the night she left her Angel of Music. She leaves unknowing to her husband, Raoul to Paris to see Erik once more. She finds herself helplessly falling in love with Erik, and growing distant from a drunken Raoul.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter:1

It had been exactly one year since Erik had lost his beloved Christine. He made his incredible escape from the burning Opera Popular on that night. His delicate heart had never recovered from loosing her. He took up refuge in Madam Giry's flat, and every night, for six months, he would cry himself to sleep. Everyday he would begin to compose his new masterpiece. This new composure indeed reflected on his emotion. But even the strong comfort of music couldn't take away the pain of loosing Christine. Erik slowly just started to give up on his music. He would only sit, and stare at all of the happy couples out the window. Madame Giry cared for his poor soul, and hid him from the entire outside world yet again.

The night Raoul whisked Christine away; they immediately fled France, and headed to New York. And now, one year later Christine sat in her bedroom, revisiting those long forgotten memories. She thought of the terror that Erik had filled her with. The first time seeing his whole face. She sat, and thought, she thought about him, where was he? Was he alright? Was poor Erik alive? Deep down, she felt horrible about leaving him alone on that night. She would now always question herself if she was honestly happy with the Vecomt de Chagney. Raoul was always gone, working, or out with the other men drinking. He hardly ever saw her anymore. Christine still had no doubt that he loved her, and she loved him, but she just wished they would spend more time together. She let out an extended sigh, and walked toward her dresser. It was filled with many expensive clothes, and on top of the dresser was her jewelry box that Raoul had brought home to her one night. She took the box off the dresser and opened it up. She looked at all the nice expensive items inside; she ran her fingers over the soft red velvet lining. She never really cared so deeply for the exquisite clothes, jewelry, and expensive artistic pieces like all of the other women. Her thoughts gradually returned to Erik. She sat down at the table and began to write the letter.

Raoul sat in his chair talking to the fellow men about business. It was getting dark and people we starting to evacuate the building. He has been invited out drinking with the other gentlemen. He wanted to see his beautiful Christine; he hadn't seen her for two weeks. His job caused him to be away from her for days, weeks, or even months at a time. Even when he returned it might not have been only but a few days before he had to leave again. Ever since they had arrived in America, Raoul had wanted to have a child. Christine would only reply, I just do not think the time is right. Every time she would say that Raoul would just storm out and not return until morning. When he would return home, he would find her asleep on her bed with the residue of dry tears all over her perfect, angelic face. He never wanted to hurt her; he did love her more than anything world. And he showed his love for her by buying her expensive items, for he couldn't always be there in the flesh for her. But Raoul thought that one more night away couldn't possibly be all that bad. So he went with the other men, drank brandy, and smoked the finest cigars.

When Raoul unlocked the door of his and Christine's large flat, he expected to see her beautiful body rush towards him, kiss him, and welcome him home. But all he found was empty rooms, and a letter on the table starting with, _Dear my darling Raoul._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:1

It had been exactly one year since Erik had lost his beloved Christine. He made his incredible escape from the burning Opera Popular on that night. His delicate heart had never recovered from loosing her. He took up refuge in Madam Giry's flat, and every night, for six months, he would cry himself to sleep. Everyday he would begin to compose his new masterpiece. This new composure indeed reflected on his emotion. But even the strong comfort of music couldn't take away the pain of loosing Christine. Erik slowly just started to give up on his music. He would only sit, and stare at all of the happy couples out the window. Madame Giry cared for his poor soul, and hid him from the entire outside world yet again.

The night Raoul whisked Christine away; they immediately fled France, and headed to New York. And now, one year later Christine sat in her bedroom, revisiting those long forgotten memories. She thought of the terror that Erik had filled her with. The first time seeing his whole face. She sat, and thought, she thought about him, where was he? Was he alright? Was poor Erik alive? Deep down, she felt horrible about leaving him alone on that night. She would now always question herself if she was honestly happy with the Vecomt de Chagney. Raoul was always gone, working, or out with the other men drinking. He hardly ever saw her anymore. Christine still had no doubt that he loved her, and she loved him, but she just wished they would spend more time together. She let out an extended sigh, and walked toward her dresser. It was filled with many expensive clothes, and on top of the dresser was her jewelry box that Raoul had brought home to her one night. She took the box off the dresser and opened it up. She looked at all the nice expensive items inside; she ran her fingers over the soft red velvet lining. She never really cared so deeply for the exquisite clothes, jewelry, and expensive artistic pieces like all of the other women. Her thoughts gradually returned to Erik. She sat down at the table and began to write the letter.

Raoul sat in his chair talking to the fellow men about business. It was getting dark and people we starting to evacuate the building. He has been invited out drinking with the other gentlemen. He wanted to see his beautiful Christine; he hadn't seen her for two weeks. His job caused him to be away from her for days, weeks, or even months at a time. Even when he returned it might not have been only but a few days before he had to leave again. Ever since they had arrived in America, Raoul had wanted to have a child. Christine would only reply, I just do not think the time is right. Every time she would say that Raoul would just storm out and not return until morning. When he would return home, he would find her asleep on her bed with the residue of dry tears all over her perfect, angelic face. He never wanted to hurt her; he did love her more than anything world. And he showed his love for her by buying her expensive items, for he couldn't always be there in the flesh for her. But Raoul thought that one more night away couldn't possibly be all that bad. So he went with the other men, drank brandy, and smoked the finest cigars.

When Raoul unlocked the door of his and Christine's large flat, he expected to see her beautiful body rush towards him, kiss him, and welcome him home. But all he found was empty rooms, and a letter on the table starting with, _Dear my darling Raoul._

_**************************************************************************************_

I'm super sorry I havn't gotten a new chapter in fast! I'm obviously retarded. I can post new chapters other than doing this.

If someone wants to email me to tell me how (because i'm an idiot) email at:

***************************************************************************************************

Chapter 2:

***********************

Christine had taken her seat by the window, as soon as the train started moving forward, she let her mind wander free. She thought, was this the right thing to do? Am I just lieing to myself? What am I doing on this train? Should I just jump off right now? Why am I so confused? For the whole ride to the border of America, she let her mind run rapid. She looked down at her hands, and also what was clutched in them. She felt the smooth paper of the bording pass to the S.S. Laioul  
de Vou. Her trance was broken with the screetch of the train's brakes. The train slowly came to a stop, and Christine unboarded. She took a cab to the ship port, slowly, and reluctently walked up the ramp onto the ship.

**********************************************

How could this be? Raoul was completely in disbelief from the letter adressed to him. he couldn't do anything but think of his beloved wife leaving him behind. She wrote that she was going out of the country to look for the finest necklace to wear at the grand ball that was taking place the next month. She wrote that no American necklace would do for such an important event, and that she would return a week before the ball. Raoul red the letter again and again, he looked at the date in which the letter was written, the day he was to return.

************************************************

Christine had put her things inside her cabin, and walked to a tiny shop she had saw when she got on the ship. She browsed for something suitable, and found a stunning diamond necklace, that webbed down her entire neck. She purchased the necklace and threw it in with the rest of her lugage. She stopped, frozen, she heard the faint sound of music. It brought back so many memories of her entire life. Living in the dormitories of the opera house, Meg, her father, and Erik. The music filled her with so many emotions, she wanted to laugh, cry, and get angry all at the same time. In a trance-like state she walked to the room in which the music was coming from. She couldn't help but to almost walk on the stage. She hadn't seen a stage in what seemed like years. She hadn't sang since her and Raoul had fled Paris.

The gentleman on the stage noticed her eyes, sparkeling with amazment. The man said, "You there, would you like to come up and entertain the crowd?"

Christine looked baffeled,"I..I haven't sang in a long time I dont know if..."

The man interuped her,"Nonscence, come up here miss."

Christine looked around and hesetently walked up the stairs leading to the stage. She opened her mouth and sang. The crowd was stunned, scilent, and in awe. When the end of the song came, she had a flashback to the Hanniaible rehersals and her pride that she felt then. The crowd cheered, and she was showred in flowers. This moment made her realize she was doing the right thing by being on the ship. It was a sign.

******************************************************

Erik had now completely givin up on his composure. Now he would only sit down by the window, or lay in bed and weep. His heart couldn't be healed, he allowed himself to fall in love, and he got hurt by his only love. He felt empty and lost, like a helpless, pitiful child. The only voice he ever heard was the sweet voice of his Christine.

Now, as he had done everyday for a year, he sat by the window and watched the people go by. He was suddenly pulled out of foucus of the window to the door where mdme. Giry entering. When he continued looking out the window he caught a glimps of the familar long, brown, curly hair, and perfect body figure wadering down the streets of Paris.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Instantly, Erik instantly became stunned. He tried to mutter a word, in which he hadn't done in months. Madam Giry looked at him; she walked over to the window but he only stared, shocked, and speechless.

"My god, it's...it's..." was all Erik could say.

Madam Giry rushed out the door of her flat and onto the Paris streets. She grabbed the familiar women by the arm. It was Christine!

Christine stood astounded when she realized the stranger grabbing her arm was Madam Giry. "Madam Giry! It's...it's you! I thought I wouldn't find you."

"My dear," Madam Giry talked to her as if she had kept in contact every day. "It is very nice to see you again, but I must ask, what brings you here?"

"Oh Madam Giry, I am so confused. I don't know what to think anymore," Christine paused. She hesitated to ask, "How is....Erik? Is...Is he...alive?"

"Yes, but not well I'm afraid," She seemed surprised that Christine sounded actually concerned for Erik.

"Wh-where is he?"

"He is..." She pointed at her window, where Erik stood spying.

"Oh. Do you think it would be all right if I came...inside?"

"Of course my dear, please follow me inside."

******************

Raoul could not stop thinking what Christine would be doing across the sea, even closer to the horrid monster that tried to kill him. Why would she even want to be closer? But he felt certain Erik had died, or been killed. He had hadn't he? It bothered Raoul so much he couldn't eat supper, or be entertained by the small parties. Clueless to anything that happened he felt like a naive child. Matching her every stride he wanted to be with her, just to make sure she of her safety. He worried she would get hurt, or possibly never return home.

*****************************

Once Erik had watched them walk towards the flat, but he quickly rushed into his quarters. He didn't want her to see him like this. He never bothered to put his mask on anymore, because he knew Madam Giry didn't mind his abhorrent face. But now he searched around for his mask and wig. He couldn't believe that this would even happen. Only in his dreams had this ever occurred. Where was his damn mask and wig? After several minutes, he found them both. He delicately put them on, but he still dared not to go into the room where his heart and life sat.

Christine walked into the cozy looking flat, and sat down on the small couch. She and Madam Giry talked about things that had happened in the past year. Madam Giry told her Meg had married a young, rich, and powerful heir. Then Christine spoke of her life in America. They talked for hours, until the sun went down, and Madam Giry offered her the extra bed in another room. Gladly Christine accepted the offer and took out her clothes for the night.

After the flat grew dark and quite, Christine quietly slipped out of bed and into the rest of the flat. She thought about turning around and going back to bed, and even leaving all together. Yet, she knew she had to stay, for her own self. So, she tip toed around, and took a guess at which room was his Quarters. Peering inside just a little, she saw a dark silhouette of a man sitting on the bed. Certain he didn't see her she suddenly lost nerve and started to turn back to her room.

The silhouette whispered, "Stop. Christine...come."

At this she froze and slowly turned around. She walked a few steps into the room, and stopped again.

It whispered again, "Sit over here Christine."

In fear, she let out a ragged breath. Slowly, she walked to him, only because she knew Madam Giry stayed close by. She sat down on the bed beside him, where they sat in silence.

"Christine, I cannot tell you how much you hurt me by leaving me."

"Erik, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you like this."

"I have never healed, I still love you."

When Erik had mentioned those words, it brought her back to the final night in his lair, when he uttered those words it made her feel a vast mixture of sad, and wonderful emotions. She had felt these very emotions now, she felt pity for him. After one year, he still loved her like he did then. Erik hadn't changed.

"Christine..."

"Yes Erik?"

"Can you ever forgive me...for the things I had ever done to hurt you?"

"Yes Erik, I can."

Warm tears ran down her rosy cheeks. He hadn't changed, but Raoul had. Yet, she still loved him, when he was around to love. And then she realized a cold hand wiped the tears away. Just like Raoul used to do. Now, she came to the realization she had missed Erik, she missed his soft, gentle, innocence. She allowed herself to cry in his arms, which she never thought she would ever do. Christine felt she understood Erik's loneliness, with Raoul gone most of the time. Whenever he came home drunk, he acted like another person, not the Raoul she had fallen in love with. And now, she thought to herself, it seemed Raoul became more and more like this strange person. For this she wept in Erik's arms, and eventually fell asleep lying next to him.


End file.
